


Look Again

by DoogleDog101



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Soulmates, Suicide, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoogleDog101/pseuds/DoogleDog101
Summary: Soulmates remember each other from past lives spent together, but the memories are only triggered when they look into each other's eyes for the first time.TW: Character death, suicide - no graphic descriptions of thoseThis is SportaRobbie I swear. Also will include Glannithro in a later chapter.A guide to who's who:Sportacus - Alfur, AlexanderRobbie - Solace, Ricky





	1. Prologue

     Alfur had never seen such a beautiful creature, not even when he spent a schooling year in the fairy realm. Well, it _was_ a fairy he was looking at. But he was different, more human. Probably a half breed, but the elf didn't are about that. He _had_ to know this man. Luckily he wasn't very shy. He stepped towards the fairy.


	2. Victorian Era

     Alexander was sitting high up in a tree, swinging his legs, when a human entered the clearing he was watching. It had been a while since he had seen anyone there. The man was wearing a long, flowing white shirt and tight, black pants. He pranced around the clearing, holding his arms up as if he was dancing with a partner. His eyes were closed as he moved, only opening once or twice to make sure he was where he was supposed to be. The elf jumped down and stepped carefully next to the man. 

 

     "Can I dance with you?" He asked, the he gasped loudly as their eyes met. There were a million memories all falling into his head at once. Memories of an older life, a life spent with a fairy who... He looked at the man, who was also very clearly surprised. It was definitely the same man from his memories. "Solace?" The elf asked, but immediately regretted it. What a stupid thing to ask! Those memories weren't even real. The man stuttered. "It's, uh, Rick-Richard now, but I... I remember, too." His eyebrows were furrowed and Alexander remembered a moment very much like this. The elf stood up on his toes, pulling the other man down a bit so their lips connected.

 

     "Ricky!" Alexander giggled as his lover fell off the bed. Ricky was the son of a successful inventor, so he had the luxury of such. Yet still he spent most of his time in the woods, wandering, watching the animals and plants.

     "What are you doing here?" Ricky groaned, pushing himself up off the ground. He was unintentionally graceful, and Alexander adored it. "I wanted to see you!" He chimed. He crossed his arms, his smile unwavering. Ricky pulled himself onto his feet, standing quite a bit taller than the elf. "You shouldn't have come unannounced." He stated, obviously displeased. Alexander suddenly gained a more serious expression. 

     "Listen, Ricky, I... I wanted to ask you something. Would you, would you, uh, marry me?" He asked becoming flustered and beginning to blush. "I mean, in the traditional elven sense, 'cause, you know, uh..." The elf broke off, shoving a flower crown into Ricky's chest with both hands, his face completely red. He hadn't meant it to go like that. He had meant to offer it to him with a soft smile and sweet words, but it just hadn't happened that way. However messy though it was, Ricky took the flower crown and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.

     "Of course I will." He stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you. I have literally loved you for more than a lifetime, and I hope with everything I have hat I get to spend many others along side you. Of course I'll marry you." Alexander sighed as Ricky placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and pulled him closer. Maybe it hadn't been such a mess after all.

 

     Ricky pulled his elf against his chest, humming softly. It was so nice there, he never wanted to leave. Alexander turned so his face was nestled into Ricky's chest, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you." He mumbled, falling asleep like that. "I love you, too." Ricky whispered running his fingers through the elf's hair.

 

     "You look very nice today." Alexander stated, wrapping his arms around Ricky's waist.

"I look very nice every day." Ricky replied, spinning around and lacing his fingers in with Alexander's. He leaned down and kissed his elf before muttering, "But you look nice, too."

 

     Alexander yawned, pulling Ricky's hand into his own. "It's much too late." He sighed gently, and Ricky put his other hand on Alexander's.

"I know," Ricky mumbled, looking up at the stars, "But it's so pretty." He turned and coughed before pulled his elf closer. "The prettiest." Alexander agreed, not looking away from Ricky.

 

     "Ricky..." Alexander choked. Ricky's hand was in his, his grip soft. Despite being weak, Ricky was able to pull the elf down onto the bed with him. Alexander let out a small giggle and Ricky laughed, too. "Stupid elf," he muttered, running his hand's back through Alexander's hair. Alexander sobbed and  stopped trying to fight back tears. "I love you," he muttered, curling up beside Ricky.

"I love you, too, Alexander."

 

     The elf had ran away. He ran far away from everyone and everything. He didn't remember where he was or where he had been. He only knew he wasn't going to make it through the night. He didn't want to live without Ricky. He wouldn't.

 

 

 

 


End file.
